Love You Too
by YaoiYaoiYeah
Summary: Kazuki,Keita WAFFy fic.  Sometimes the one you love can suprise you.


Love you too  
by YYY  


(Kazuki's POV)

Today is the worst day of my life.

It is supposed to be a very special day; for today is the 100th day anniversary of me and my lover, Keita. I have it all planned out. I am gonna take Keita to a restaurant by the sea and treat him a super nice seafood dinner (Keita loves the sea and he loved to eat seafood); and afterward, I will take him to the beach and give him a rose quartz ring. You see, there is a legend that says if you get two rose quartz rings to yourself and the one you love on your 100th day anniversary, the two of you will live happily ever after. I'm not really a huge believer of legends and fairytales, but getting rose quartz rings for the two of us is a nice way to tell Keita that I want the two of us to be together forever. I get up early to go into the town and get a rose quartz ring, but then I was called into an emergency school board meeting in which I spend my whole morning. Next a huge fire breaks out at the basement of the school main building. The fire takes almost half a day to take out. When the fire is finally over, I have to go make sure all the students and faculties are alright. I also have to spend hours at the police station filling out reports.

And now the day is almost over. I feel like I fail Keita for not taking him out on our 100th day anniversary. I really love Keita and I try to work hard to make our relationship works, but he always end up waiting for me while I got caught up in things. It's already 11:35pm and I know Keita is probably sleeping by now but I still want to see his face. I go into his room and walk up to his bed quietly, for I don't want to wake him; when I arrive at his bed I find the bed empty. Where can he be in his late hours? It's almost midnight and he is always sleeping at this hour. I get out of the room to look for Keita when I notice that there is light coming out of my room. I go back to my room and see Keita inside there, smiling at me endearingly. "Welcome home!" he says to me in his sweet, loving voice. My room is decorated with my favorite flowers, and my favorite music is playing at my CD player. My favorite food is on the table waiting for me.

"Today is our 100th day anniversary, and I got us a present." Keita says as he takes a set of rose quartz rings out of his pocket. I stand there looking at the ring, not knowing what to say. My lover has managed to get the rings I am not able to get. "You don't like them?" Keita asks worried when he sees me just standing there in silence. I feel bad about making him feel insecure; so I take one of the rings, put it on my finger and tell him reassuringly, "I love them, thank you very much." How can I not love them? They're a gift from Keita heart. Keita is happy to hear my words; he beams and says to me, "You must have a hard day with your meeting and the school fire. Relax and have dinner! I cooked it myself." All the food looks wonderful. Keita must have spent hours on preparing it. I feel so lucky to have Keita spends such long time in the kitchen to make the food I love for me.

During the dinner, I can't keep my eyes off Keita. His innocent face looks amazing underneath the candlelight, it's like I'm staring at an angel. "Is something wrong? Is my face dirty?" Keita asks when he sees me staring at him. I shake my head and tell him, "No, there is nothing wrong. I'm just thinking how much I love you, that's all." Keita blushes a cute shade of red when he hears what I said; he lower his head and says shyly, "I love you, too." His blushing face looks too gorgeous; and it makes me lose my control. I pull him close to me and kiss him as deeply and as passionately as I can; then, I pick him up and carry him to my bed. I can feel his delicate soft body trembling when I unbutton his shirt. I hesitate at his nervousness, not wanting to scare him, but he smiles to me and says, "it's okay, Kazuki. I trust you…I love you….." Tonight I'm very happy, for I realize something very important: Keita has been working as hard as me on our relationship. How can I not notice this before? Keita loves me just as much as I love him; and together, we can be certain that our love is happily ever after.

Owari


End file.
